Teenage Secrets
by Guardian of Hope
Summary: Most teenagers worry about their parents learning about their drinking, smoking, or 'bedroom activities', the four? They worry about telling their parents about something else...


A/N: It's a common assumption that the Earth-born Astros told their parents about being Rangers...this is how it happens.

Disclaimer: I do not own Power Rangers

* * *

_The Astro Megaship_

_Two Days after leaving Earth…_

Andros hadn't expected to find out that he liked the Earth Rangers, but he did, in small doses. Still, when the new yellow ranger, _Ashley,_ appeared on the bridge, he was startled. They hadn't sought him out in the time they'd been on door, simply letting him find them. "Um, Andros," she said, uncertainly. "We were wondering if, if you would join us in the holding bay. We've been trying to figure something out and we thought you would have the best idea of what to do."

Andros paused for a moment, and then nodded, "All right."

Ashley grinned happily, "Thank you."

She turned and headed back to the holding bay and Andros hurried to follow. The other new Rangers were sitting around the table, and they all looked worried. The blue ranger, TJ, looked up when Andros arrived, and he smiled slightly, "Thank you for joining us, Andros." He said simply.

"Ashley said you needed help," Andros said with a slight shrug, claiming his stool.

"Well, we have a problem," TJ said. He looked around the table, and they nodded, giving him permission to explain. "On Earth, we have a secrecy clause in being Power Rangers, as in, nobody knows. It is summer, so we don't have to worry about school, but our parents are a problem."

"Your parents do not know you are Rangers?" Andros asked, startled.

"No," TJ replied, "like I said, it's one of the rules."

"Which reminds me, you can't tell people you aren't from Earth, or just walk around in your uniform. We'll loan you clothes until we can take you shopping." Ashley butted in.

"That's for later," TJ said, "for now, we need to figure out what to tell our parents. We've been gone for two days, and we didn't tell anyone but Justin we were going. Justin was the blue Turbo ranger. He stayed on Earth to be with his dad."

"Tell them the truth," Andros said, "I mean, if you are as serious about searching for Zordon, then they should know."

"That's three for, one against, and one undecided." TJ said. "I'm against, because my family's in San Bourn, they aren't even sure if they really believe in the Rangers."

"I'm not undecided," Cassie said, "I just don't care. I mean, my parents live in LA, and they shipped me off to the cousins last year. They didn't even care that I didn't make it all the way."

"Then TJ, you should just tell your uncle," Ashley said, "I mean, he's who you're living with, and he can cover for you."

"Thanks again," TJ said, looking back at Andros, "we did just need a deciding vote. If you have any other advice, though, it's welcome."

"No," Andros shook his head, "glad I could help." He turned and hurried back to the Bridge.

_Max Johnson's Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

TJ let himself into Max's house quietly, but he could here Max on the phone, "No, Mary, you've just missed him again. I will have him call you." TJ smiled slightly, it seemed his uncle was still covering for him easily. "Yes, Mary, first thing. You two, Mary. Bye."

After the phone clicked, TJ walked into the living room cautiously, "Hi, Uncle Max."

Max spun from the phone table, startled, "TJ, what, where have you been? I have half a mind to send you back to your parents right now."

TJ sighed, "I think you better sit down, Max. This isn't going to be easy to explain."

Max sat down, "Talk, Theodore."

TJ winced slightly, "Actually, I'll show then tell." He lifted his hand and spoke the new morphing call, "Let's Rocket!" The unfamiliar blue light left him in his new uniform. "Power Down." He looked at his startled uncle. "This all started the day I moved here," he said, sitting down. "When Cassie and I got off the bus to help Kat and Tommy." So saying, he told the story of rescuing Kat and Tommy, returning to Angel Grove and being chosen to lead the Turbo Rangers. Then he glossed over some of the things that Divatox had done, and then the destruction of the Power Chamber three days ago, and their choice to go into space. He told his uncle who his teammates were, except Justin, saying only that the Blue Ranger hadn't gone with them for personal reasons. He told him about meeting Andros, and getting the blue Astro morpher. "That's what's going on, Max. That's where I've been. This is what I'm doing now, I'm a Power Ranger. Cassie, Ashley and Carlos are my best friends, and my teammates. We're going to be in space a lot now, with Andros, looking for Zordon and trying to stop Dark Specter and Astronema."

Max stared at him for a long moment, then sighed, "Clearly, I can't stop you, and it would be hard for you to defend Angel Grove with your parents, so, I'm not sending you back. However, you do need to call your parents more often. Your mother is worried about you."

TJ smiled, "Thank you, Max. This went better than I thought it would. I need to go to the mall, though. I need more blue."

Max eyed him, "Does that mean that we're going to be redecorating your room here?"

TJ thought of the red room upstairs. "Yes," he said with a wince.

Max sighed, "I'll get my credit card." He paused, "Just out of curiosity, why blue?"

TJ laughed, "Uncle Max, you've got a lot to learn."

_The Hammond Residence_

_Angel Grove, California_

Ashley winced as she opened the door, her parents and two brothers were in the living room, as if they'd seen her and Cassie come up the driveway. "Hi," she offered.

"Don't 'hi' me, Ashley Isabelle Hammond," Her mother declared, "where have you two been? It's been three days!"

Ashley winced again, "Um," she looked at Cassie, then sighed, "well, I can tell you," she said, "but only if you all promise not to repeat it."

"I'm waiting," her father said, sternly.

"Well," Cassie said, "let's do show then tell, Ash. It'll probably be better."

Ashley nodded, and the girls lifted their arms, "Let's Rocket!" They called.

When the pink and yellow lights faded, Ashley saw that her mother had fainted while her brothers actually looked excited. "Power down," she said, and glared at them, "Mike, Tyler, you can _not_ tell anyone about this, ok? That's very important."

"We won't tell," Mike said quickly.

"Power down," Cassie said, "is she all right, Mr. Hammond?"

"Yes," Ken replied "just give her a moment."

Sure enough, Susan Hammond was sitting up within five minutes, "You, you two are Power Rangers?" She said.

"Yes," they replied in unison, and grinned at each other.

Then they told the Hammonds about what was happening, trading off, and keeping the stories light until they came to the destruction of the Power Chamber, and their choice to go into space. Andros was explained simply, and the new power, as well as their vow to find Zordon and rescue him from Dark Specter and Astronema.

That was where Sarah Hammond freaked, "No, absolutely not. Cassie, I'm not your parent or guardian, so I can't tell you what to do by Ashley, you may not."

Ashley took a deep breath, this was the hard part, "I don't need your permission, mom. I am a Power Ranger; I'm doing something that no one else can do. That's why I was chosen. We're telling you because we wanted you to know, and we're probably going to be more off planet than on this summer. When school starts, we'll be more here than gone, because our education is important. We just came here to tell you what was going on, and pack some things. We don't have a lot of time; Andros needs help with the Megaship."

Cassie nodded, "Let's go," she said. The two turned towards their bedroom, perfectly prepared to leave the Hammonds stumbling in the living room. Losing the Power Chamber had changed something in Ashley, while she was still the same girl she'd once been, there was a sudden ability to distance herself from situations that she hadn't felt before. Cassie had always had the ability under her classy exterior. Now, they turned themselves to the job of packing.

_Vargas Residence_

_Harbor District_

_Angel Grove, California_

Carlos let himself quietly into his dad's place, his whole intent was to get his gear and split. He'd talk to his mom in two weeks. For now, he didn't want anything to do with his dead beat dad. On cat quiet feet, he slipped through the apartment and packed a bag of his essentials quickly, but leaving behind almost everything green in a second duffle. That duffle, he hid in the crawl space above his closet, to be retrieved later and given to his mom. Just as he finished and grabbed his backpack, his dad appeared in the door, "So, you've finally returned," the drunk slurred.

"I'm just leaving," Carlos replied, not wanting to deal with the man. He slung his backpack over his shoulder, "Just came for my things. Don't worry; you won't ever see me again."

His dad lunged, suddenly fast despite the alcohol and his hand came up, "Don't you disrespect me, Carlos Vargas," he snarled.

Carlos blocked his hand, "No, don't you disrespect me. Miguel Vargas. I am no son of yours." He kicked his dad in the thigh and pulled back, flipping his morpher open, "DECA, one to teleport, please."

Unfamiliar black sparkles swept across his vision and Carlos wondered what his dad would make of this. If he remembered when he sobered up.

* * *

A/N: Carlos's dad is a dead beat drunk, his parents are divorced, Carlos lives with his mom. His mom was away for a while and Carlos had to stay with his dad. There are no plans to expand on that story for now. 


End file.
